Not Enough Research
by Shukumei-of-another-world
Summary: Turian matings are a rather "dry" affair, and Garrus finds out that human matings can be quite the opposite.  An LJ MEkink fill.  Rated M for lemony goodness.


**Not Enough Research**

-o-o-

Warnings: I do not claim ownership of any of the Mass Effect characters or it's universe. I just like playing in BioWare's sandbox.

More warning: This fanfic is rated Mature for a reason. I warn you now that two people, er, characters get lemony; it was essential to the prompt given.

Author notes: I finally decided to post this a month after I wrote it. I discovered the Mass Effect kink fill meme over on LiveJournal, and immediately fell in love. Filled a request only a few days after finding it. Anywho, this was my first fill. I have 2 others, but I'll see what sort of reviews I get, and maybe post them later. The requester asked for a story in which turian mating is a rather "dry affair" - a male only climaxes once a female climaxes and gets "wet". You probably see where this is going... It's not as crackish as you may think. XD

Beyond that, I'm rather proud of this fanfic. It was my first try at Mass Effect, portraying a non-human, and an intimate scene all in one!

Side note: For any of you KKM fans that may have wandered into this because you've got me Author Alerted... I haven't abandoned you guys, I'm just finding an amazing muse that will eventually let me get back into the swing of writing more often.

-o-o-

Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec Officer, turian rebel – a man reduced to awkward drivels in the presence of one human female. Not just any female, but his Commander, crewmate, and probably the one true friend he had left in the galaxy. Shepard allotted herself many roles in the lives of the people around her, but a turian's lover was perhaps the farthest expected role Garrus thought she would want to fill – well, perhaps not a krogan or a hanar's lover, but no need to dwell on _those _possibilities.

But there she was, layed out before him on her double bed with just thin layers of material covering her most intimate parts – underwear, she called them. She had had to remove the clasp of the contraption she identified to him as a bra since his taloned fingers weren't up for the job, but Garrus didn't complain when she let him touch the soft and pliant orbs that had been hidden beneath.

"Are there any other uses for breasts besides – what was it – lactation? Mammals feed their young this way, but are they always swelled like this? Is there, uh, milk in there now?" Garrus asked, hoping his curiosity would open Shepard to allow him to explore her body more.

Shepard shook her head, resting back on the pillow while Garrus ran the under part of his finger over her nipple. His eyes opened wider and his mandibles twitched in a pleased expression to see the rosy bud harden with his touch. Shepard sighed in gratification when Garrus continued, moving his palm over it, his talons gently creased into the side of her breast. "Uh, one question at a time. I'm not sure I can think too coherently with you teasing me like that."

"You find this teasing?" Garrus's curiosity peaked tenfold, and he leaned over her to get a closer look. "I hadn't even considered that human woman would like them being touched." He paused to pinched Shepard's other nipple, amused to see a similar result. "Fascinating."

"Ugh, you sound like Dr. Solus," Shepard said, raising an eyebrow when Garrus looked up at her from his position hovering over her breasts. "Let's not turn this into a science experiment, Garrus."

The rough skin around Garrus's neck and eyes darkened in color at her words. "I'm sorry, Shepard. Some research was required for me to understand this, but perhaps I didn't look into it enough. It's just, I read up on the mechanics on human reproduction, and it's not so much different than turian reproduction... I'm just not sure where to start." Garrus looked back down at her chest. "Like these." He grasped both her breasts in his hands, maneuvering his thumbs to rub against Shepard's nipples again. Shepard replied with a small gasp. "Turian woman do not have them, let alone these nipples. Something meant to feed your offspring, and you enjoy them being fondled during..."

"Garrus, I'd enjoy you paying attention to other parts of my body besides my funbags, too."

Garrus immediately let go of Shepard's chest, hands out to his side by his head. "I will stop focusing my attention on your... funbags, if that's what you wish."

Shepard sat up to rest her weight on her elbows and frowned. "I guess this _is _turning out to be the interspecies awkward thing. No, I... Hell, Garrus, I've got you naked, and I can't even figure out if you're really excited about this. I know it's internal, but I don't have to go fish for it or something do I?"

Garrus looked down past her legs at his own hips. "Oh, well, you don't need to worry about that." He glanced back at her and leaned in close, running a hand down the side of her thigh. "Things are... building up down there. I'm definitely interested. Are you?" His voice inflected his concern.

"A little less with the questions, and a little more with the touching, and I'll stay interested." Shepard smirked at him. "Considering this calm before the storm, I don't want to rush it, but I don't know if we have the time needed to truly understand. We have to just let this happen." Shepard ran a hand down the healing side of his jaw, leaning forward to touch foreheads with the turian again.

"How much time do we have before we hit the Omega 4 relay?" Garrus asked, eyes closed.

"ETA is 1 hour, Officer Vakarian," EDI chimed in from the console near the door, and the couple on the bed nearly jumped out of their skin at the AI's sudden response.

"EDI," Shepard said as she gripped one of Garrus's plated shoulders.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Offline mode until Joker needs me at the helm."

"Yes, Commander." The AI bleeped and the orb-like projection disappeared from the console.

Shepard started to lightly laugh while Garrus watched her open expression. "I didn't think that EDI would add to our awkward moment, but I'm glad to see you smile." Garrus surprised Shepard with a quick lick to her mouth, raspy tongue running along the curve of her lips before Shepard returned in kind with her own tongue. They had tried this before their clothes were removed, and Garrus liked the gentle gesture – as close to a kiss as a turian could get – it had been longer and more drawn out then. It was just a touch of the flexible muscles now, before Shepard kissed the areas around his mouth, trailing her tongue under his chin and neck. Garrus grunted in approval, "I love all the different things you can do with your mouth."

She snorted a giggle. "I'm glad you approve. When we have more time, I'll have to show what else it can do."

Garrus was going to ask what more things were in store, but the mixture of Shepard's hot breath and the saliva left behind from her mouth on his neck was intoxicating. Wet kisses, and ah, spirits -

"Oh..." Shepard's voice caught went she felt something _hard_ pressed against her thigh. "You really do approve."

With Shepard's continued ministrations, Garrus was nearly paralyzed with pleasure. "Take them off," he said to her, his voice laced with impatience.

"Wha," Shepard started, but pushed Garrus back so that she could sit up when she saw what she could only assume as _need_ seeped into the very features of his face. It seemed sudden, and she felt her heart hammer up into her throat when that look didn't go away. She lifted her hips and pulled down her underwear, tossing them aside.

Garrus was on her immediately, pushing her back into the bed. Shepard moaned in response to his light nibbles along her neck and shoulder. He positioned himself between her legs, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt. They glittered at him, and he pushed himself into her, ignoring his original thought to take it slowly.

And his world promptly exploded.

Garrus came inside Shepard as he cried out her name into the crook of her shoulder, his climax hitting him like a krogan headbutt.

Shepard lay there, stunned, legs in the air behind Garrus. She was at a loss of what to say that wouldn't hurt any male's pride.

Garrus shuddered, lifted himself up, and started to pull away from Shepard. The moist sheath he had buried himself in contracted only slightly around him with the motion, and again, he was releasing into Shepard with a hardly contained moan. "Spirits, Shepard." He gasped out, seeing stars. "You're so. Wet."

Shepard, still confused with the situation, but liking the feel of his erection twitching inside of her, linked her ankles behind his back. They formed a barrier from Garrus's retreat, and he could only hiss with agonizing bliss as Shepard rolled her hips and raised herself up to attempt her own bit of thrusting against him.

Garrus streamed a curse of turian obscenities to the stars out the window above him before falling back into the curve of Shepard's neck.

Shepard cradled his head, massaging the areas of non-plated skin she could find under his fringe. "I hope you don't think we're done yet."

Garrus groaned, genuinely pleased with her attentions to his tender skin, and he joined her in her rhythmic rolling. He stiffened as another orgasm hit him, gasping and nearly clawing at Shepard's hips. "Fuck, Shepard, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Shepard twisted her body and hips then, her momentum and him being off-guard, practically flipping Garrus to the side and onto his back. Shepard grinned above him, his straining erection still filling her as she straddled his hips. The strength of a soldier did have it's benefits. "I think you'll take it until you have nothing left to give."

He swallowed then. When Shepard started to roll her hips on him, grinding even more so than she had in the last position, Garrus couldn't help but whimper. His vision blurred when another spike of heat coiled and released itself throughout his body.

Shepard paused, studying the almost painful look of Garrus's eyes squinting shut. "Garrus, are you alright? I'm... not hurting you, am I?" She sat up, the tip of Garrus's penis still connected to her, but Garrus grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. She gave a squeak of surprise.

Garrus bucked up and into her then, reaching out one hand to grab a breast while the other remained at her hip. "I'm going to fill you until you come screaming my name."

Shepard gave him a breathy sigh, her insides clenching around him with anticipation. Her body adding more liquid heat which sent Garrus into a frenzy of unrelenting thrusting, spilling himself into her yet again. Shepard couldn't believe that the turian below her had ejaculated at least three times now – there were other moments she wondered if he had orgasmed, but she was starting to lose count. (Thank God Mordin had been joking about that anaphylactic shock.) She had never felt so empowered before. So incredibly sexy.

"Shepard, tell me what to do. I want," he paused to gasp, "I want you to feel as good as I do."

She blushed, all the skin around her cheeks and ears flushing with color. "Can you-" Shepard started as she leaned forward to press her breasts into the plates on Garrus's chest, "I'd love to hear you use my first name while we're like this."

Garrus gave her a turian smile, eyes alight with amusement. "Jane." He stuck out his tongue for her when she planted a small peck to his upper lip flap, drawing out a slow tongue-to-tongue kiss. He grunted as a wave of pleasure passed through him, careful not to bite down on Shepard's tongue that happened to be in his mouth at the time. "I seriously need you to, uh, before... you milk me dry."

Shepard sat back up, his member pushing deeper into her with the change. "Do all turian males make sure the woman is satisfied before the... act is over?" She bobbed up and down on top of him, her hands behind her neck, chest thrust out.

Garrus swallowed, heady gasps leaving his mouth. "Wet. Reaction. Release."

"What?" Shepard giggled at his non-coherent babbling.

She noticed his movements slowing and gave in to taking control of the situation before he really did have nothing left to give. She could have stopped then, plenty amused with the situation and happy with how out of control she seemed to make Garrus, but he had said he wanted her to feel good, too. Shepard knew he meant it when he continued to thrust with her up and down motions and when he returned his hand to her breast and played with her nipple.

Shepard leaned forward ever so slightly, pushing her breast into his hand. She held back a moan of pleasure when something rubbed against the upper part of her nether region. It was hard against her clit, and she moved to brush against it again, wondering why she hadn't noticed this ridged area before on the turian. She had no idea if her incessant rubbing against the spot was meant to pleasure her like this, but Garrus didn't seem to mind her sudden vigor.

Garrus couldn't count the number of times he had orgasmed as Shepard's body poured her fluids over his member, mixing with his own fluids, seeping out of her tight sheath now and then. If she didn't give up any time soon, he was afraid he was going to pass out.

Shepard's pace quickened even more so, Garrus trying to keep up, nearly floundering below her. Then she clamped around him, almost painfully so, tighter than he thought possible. She moaned loudly, openly, his name a gasp on her lips as he felt her finally orgasm. Still tight and contracting, liquid releasing, spilling.

Garrus also felt what he hoped to be his last orgasm of the night hit him. He didn't really think she could be filled any more than she already was, but he came inside, erection spasming. Heat radiated from his loins outwards. Stars exploded before his eyes again. The strongest climax, and he yelled her name, "Jane!"

Shepard flopped bonelessly onto him, all hint of her usual gracefulness gone. Garrus gently lifted her, wanting to get away from the wet and sticky mess apparent in their joining. Shepard obliged, dropping herself to lay back on the bed with a smile plastered on her face.

"We, uh, should probably clean up." Garrus stood at the edge of the bed, watching the white cream spill from her – he fled to the bathroom without another word.

Shepard laughed, looked down at the juncture of her thighs, and made a face. "Geez, Garrus. We made such a mess." She sat to try to let most of the liquid leak out since she refused to penguin waddle her way to the bathroom. "I think I'll try to do laundry myself. I don't want to have to explain this to Sergeant Gardner."

Garrus grunted an affirmative noise from the confines of the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Shepard joined Garrus when she thought it was safe, a playful eyebrow raised. "You have got to explain what that was about, Garrus. I may know my way around the bedroom, but," She paused, hesitantly, "Do turians ejaculate so much to ensure pregnancy or something?"

More so than showering, Garrus just stood in the stream of water, letting it fall over his reflective plates. He moved to the side a little to let Shepard rinse off. "Turian reproduction is a rather... dry affair. I didn't realize that a human mating would be quite the opposite."

"Dry? Like humorless dry, or... lacking in fluids dry?" Shepard scooted into the shower, letting the water wash away the remnants of their earlier activity.

"Literally dry. There isn't any fluid until a female," Garrus tried not to trip over the word, "orgasms. Once she does, and there's the... you know, a male chemically reacts to it, and is able to orgasm himself."

Shepard stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. "Oh. Oh, my God, Garrus!" She hid her face behind her hands, suddenly embarrassed. "Why didn't you say something?"

Garrus grabbed her wrists to reveal her face to him. "Uh, orgasms aren't the easiest thing to talk through."

"So a turian female orgasms, and only then does a male get to do the same? What's the process behind that?"

"It's not just about orgasming. It's specifically the fluids released by a female's body." Garrus nervously scratched the back of his neck. "There's a bit of friction, but when she releases, she'll, uh, clamp down kind of like you did, and the fluid signals for the male that her body is ready to receive his... seeds with less chance of anything spilling out."

"Wait, but it doesn't just react to turian fluids? I would assume a human's would have a different chemical makeup. And it still affected you like that?"

Garrus shrugged. "A question for a scientist."

Shepard shook her head. "I am not asking Dr. Solus about this. Him mocking me about human and turian escapades was embarrassing enough."

"He give you the speech about chaffing?"

"He did. Not so true after all..." Shepard bent over a little to run a hand across her inner thigh. "That might be a little raw though. I'll slap some medi-gel on it before I get dressed."

Garrus laughed. "I should have seriously hit him up on those vids he offered. I guess I didn't do enough research."

Shepard nodded. "Too busy with those calibrations?"

Garrus mock pouted. "Hey, we're all too busy saving the galaxy. Don't have the time to go digging through a porn site." He dropped his forehead into his open palm. "I don't even want to think about trying to get through EDI's firewall to do that."

"I can... override EDI's firewall if you want to watch some."

"Research, Shepard, it's for research." Garrus ran a talon lightly down her nose.

Shepard closed her eyes and reached a hand forward to grab Garrus's hip. She pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "We can watch one together. It'll be educational."

Garrus returned the embrace, hands resting against the small of her back. "It won't be embarrassing?"

"Jeff would like to inform you, Commander, that the ETA is 15 minutes to the relay, and he would like to see you as soon as you are ready," EDI announced.

"Ugh. Joker and his timing. I swear." Shepard stepped back from Garrus, shaking her head.

EDI bleeped again. "Jeff asks me to tell you that he hopes Officer Vakarian didn't beat you with his stick too hard." Although an AI, EDI's communication seemed hesitant, the words slow as if it were trying to understand the phrasing.

"Joker!" Shepard yelled, grabbing the nearest towel and stalking out of the bathroom. "I can't believe you made EDI ask me that."

Joker's voice, "Sorry, Commander. But seriously, I need you to get ready. Tell Garrus 'hi' for me?"

Garrus appeared behind Shepard, half in his civilian attire. He bent down to whisper to Shepard, "Tell him that he's just jealous he didn't get to beat you with his own stick."

Shepard reddened. She turned to him, grinning despite her blushing cheeks. "And I'll tell him how I made you orgasm-" she paused and started to count on her fingers.

Garrus pulled her hand down. "No need to go spreading that around."

"I could really use the ego-boost."

"Commander Jane Shepard, savior of the galaxy, needs an ego-boost." Garrus rolled his eyes.

-o-o-

The button down there says to feed me reviews. ;D


End file.
